elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
King Skylar
King Skylar – sześćdziesiąty-drugi odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Gdy król Verago choruje, mianuje on Monsuna tymczasowym królem Gwieździstej Doliny. Ale nadciągają kłopoty, gdy Monsun podejmuje najbardziej popularne decyzje, niż właściwe. Streszczenie Elena, Monsun, Nico, Zorza i Lotek wracają z królewskiego szczytu. Nagle przylatuje Luna, która mówi Monsunowi, że król Verago chce, żeby on pojawił się w Gwieździstej Dolinie i to teraz. Nico mówi bratu, że ten ma kłopoty. Elena mówi Nico, że nie wiedzą tego. Monsun natomiast mówi, że Nico pewnie ma rację, skoro to jest rozkaz. Monsun zamierza najpierw zostawić Elenę w pałacu, ale Luna mu przypomina, że teraz znaczy teraz. Nico postanawia również się wybrać do Gwieździstej Doliny, bo chce zobaczyć, jak jego brat wpada w kłopoty. Więc Elena, Monsun, Luna, Nico, Zorza i Lotek wybierają się do Gwieździstej Doliny. Po przybyciu na miejsce, Elena, Monsun i pozostali zastają króla Verago, który jest chory. Monsun pyta się ojca, co ma zrobić, żeby mu pomóc. Verago prosi syna, aby ten był tymczasowym królem Jagunów, dopóki nie wyzdrowieje. Monsun jest z tego powodu zaskoczony, a pozostałe Jaguny niezbyt zadowolone. Monsun pyta się ojca, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł i czy nie lepiej przekazać posady Nico albo jednemu ze strażników. Verago odrzuca propozycje i mówi synowi, że jego zadaniem jako króla będzie dopilnowanie południowych ćwiczeń królewskiej straży. Monsun mówi ojcu, że sam nie wie, czy podoła zadaniu. Verago natomiast mówi Monsunowi, że on jest najstarszym księciem, co znaczy, że pewnego dnia zostanie on królem, po czym rozkazuje synowi iść przejąć władzę, bo to jego obowiązek. Gdy Nico odlatuje przekazać wiadomość pozostałym, Elena mówi Lunie, że tymczasowa władza będzie dobrym doświadczeniem dla Monsuna. Luna pokazuje Elenie, jak Monsun idzie ze strachu w kółko. Elena pyta się Monsuna, o co chodzi. Monsun mówi, że nie da rady, ponieważ nawalał wiele razy, i że nie jest dość dobry, by być królem, a każdy Jagun to wie. Elena zapewnia Monsuna, że ten dobrze się spisze, bo ma zrobić to, o co jego ojciec go poprosił. Elena i Luna, która dla zabawy dorzuca parę docinków, podnoszą Monsuna na duchu piosenką. Monsun zyskuje pewność siebie i postanawia zacząć rządzić. Nico próbuje przekonać brata do gry w piłkę lotną, ale Monsun odmawia, ponieważ nie wolno grać w tę grę w pałacu. Nico natomiast mówi bratu, że to on wyznacza dziś zasady, a nie ich ojciec, i potem mu mówi, że dzięki temu będzie on ulubionym królem wszystkich. Monsun więc zgadza się na grę w piłkę lotną. W trakcie gry, Monsun pyta się dwóch strażników, Jinx'a i Flappy'ego, czy wszystko dobrze. Jinx mówi Monsunowi, że chciałby zrobić przerwę od ćwiczeń i wybrać się do stawu Agua Dulce. Monsun mówi Jinx'owi, że ten staw jest zakazany. Jinx natomiast mówi Monsunowi, że chce się tylko przyjrzeć i nie sprawi kłopotów. Luna natomiast mówi, że łamanie zasad byłoby brakiem szacunku, i Monsun się z nią zgadza. Jinx natomiast mówi Monsunowi, że ten pozwolił na grę w piłkę lotną w pałacu i było świetnie, po czym mówi mu też, że brakiem szacunku byłoby też niepodejmowanie decyzji. Monsun pozwala Jinx'owi wyruszyć do stawu. Elena przypomina Monsunowi, że on miał dopilnować ćwiczeń straży w południe. Monsun zgadza się z Eleną i mówi Jinx'owi, że on musi zostać. Jinx mówi Monsunowi, że jeden wolny dzień nie zaszkodzi i że ten na pewno chce, żeby Jaguny były szczęśliwe. Monsun więc daje Jinx'owi i strażnikom wolny dzień i pozwala im odwiedzić staw. Jinx i pozostali strażnicy opuszczają pałac. Nico próbuje przekonać brata, by też się zabawił. Elena natomiast mówi Monsunowi, że on musi zostać w pałacu. Bruce próbuje się opalać przy stawie Agua Dulce, gdy nagle przybywają tam Jaguny, przerywając mu odpoczynek i zasłaniając mu słońce. Jaguny są zachwycone stawem i Nico zastanawia się, dlaczego staw jest zakazany. Lotek podpowiada Nico, że coś strasznego może wyjść na powierzchnię. Nico wlatuje do stawu, żeby to sprawdzić, i nie znajduje nic strasznego. Jaguny wskakują do wody, jednocześnie oblewając nią Bruce'a, który ma już dosyć. Tymczasem w pałacu, Luna gra w piłkę lotną, gdy nagle pojawia się Tornado. Tornado mówi Lunie, że oczekuje swoich strażników na południowych ćwiczeniach, i wściekle się jej pyta, gdzie oni są. Luna wyjaśnia Tornado, że strażnicy wzięli wolny dzień. Tornado wściekle pyta, czyj to był pomysł. Luna mówi Tornado, że to był pomysł Monsuna. Tornado mówi Monsunowi, że królowi się to nie spodoba. Elena mówi Tornado, że Verago wyznaczył Monsuna królem na czas choroby. Monsun wyjaśnia, że postanowił dać królewskiej straży dzień wolny. Tornado wściekle mówi Monsunowi, że królewska straż nigdy nie bierze dnia wolnego. Monsun tłumaczy, że o niczym nie wiedział. Tornado nakazuje Monsunowi wydać rozkaz powrotu do ćwiczeń. Monsun wyjaśnia Tornado, że wszyscy poszli do stawu Agua Dulce. Tornado wściekle mówi, że ten staw jest zakazany. Elena pyta się Tornado, dlaczego staw jest zakazany. Tornado odpowiada, że nie wie, bo nigdy tam nie była, a nie była tam, bo to miejsce jest zakazane. Mówi także Monsunowi, że trzeba wszystkich zabrać ze stawu i to natychmiast. Monsun więc zgadza się zrobić to, co Tornado powiedziała, i potem odlatuje z Eleną i pozostałymi do stawu. Gdy Jaguny kontynuują zabawę w stawie, Bruce mówi im, że ich zabawa wkrótce się skończy, i potem mówi nazwy zwierząt w Gwieździstej Dolinie - żabotyl, flamirafa, Szybkoróg. Wychodząc z wody, Jinx i Lotek są teraz w postaci żabotyli, Zorza w postaci flamirafy, a Rayo w postaci Szybkoroga. Nico wskakuje do wody i Bruce mówi o pawioliczku. Wychodząc z wody, Nico jest teraz w postaci pawioliczka. Przez to, że Bruce wypowiedział nazwy zwierząt w Gwieździstej Dolinie, Jaguny przybrały postać żabotyli, flamiraf czy pawioliczków. Elena, Monsun, Luna i Tornado przybywają na miejsce. Przemienione Jaguny pojawiają się i błagają o pomoc. Monsun pyta, co ma zrobić. Tornado mówi Monsunowi, że on musi wszystko powiedzieć królowi Verago. Monsun natomiast mówi Tornado, że jego ojciec nie musi wiedzieć i że da sobie z tym radę, po czym z nerwów pyta się Eleny, czy da radę. Elena mówi Monsunowi, że on da radę. Tornado mówi Monsunowi, że nie może się doczekać tego, co mu przyjdzie do głowy. Elena podpowiada Monsunowi, że on może wszcząć dochodzenie i znaleźć przyczynę transformacji. Podczas sprawdzenia stawu, Monsun zauważa w wodzie fioletowe korzenie. Korzenie wydają się Elenie znajome, ale ona nie pamięta, gdzie je widziała. Monsun postanawia sprawdzić, dokąd prowadzą korzenie. Elena, Monsun i Luna sprawdzają korzenie, które prowadzą do jaskini. Elena rozpoznaje tę jaskinię, po czym przypomina sobie, że to Grotto Mettamo. Elena mówi Monsunowi i Lunie, że Grotto Mettamo to jaskinia, która potrafi przemienić kogoś w inną postać, i że w tym miejscu Tropiciel próbował przemienić wodza Zefira w żabotyla. Monsun podchodzi do Grotto Mettamo, ale Elena ostrzega go, że jeśli ktoś wypowie nazwę stworzenia, to korzenie go przemienią we wspomniane stworzenie. Monsun zauważa, że korzenie prowadzą do stawu Agua Dulce, i odkrywa powód problemu. Luna zastanawia się, kto za to odpowiada, i Elena podejrzewa o to Tropiciela. W tej chwili pojawia się Tropiciel (w postaci żabotyla), który mówi, że to nie była jego sprawka. Monsun pyta Tropiciela, czy jest sposób na odwrócenie magii. Tropiciel mówi Monsunowi, że jest jeden sposób, który polega na tym, że ktoś, kto przemienił swoją ofiarę, musi ją przywrócić do normalności. Elena domyśla się, że za wszystko odpowiedzialny jest Bruce, i Luna pyta, gdzie on jest. Tropiciel mówi, że ostatnio widział Bruce'a przy stawie Agua Dulce. Elena, Monsun i Luna wracają do stawu. Monsun postanawia sprawdzić każdy zakamarek stawu, aż Bruce się odnajdzie. W tej chwili pojawia się bardzo wściekły Verago, którego Tornado powiadomiła. Monsun próbuje wszystko wytłumaczyć tacie. Verago mówi synowi, że powierzając mu władzę, myślał, że ten może rządzić, ale się mylił. Monsun próbuje powiedzieć tacie, że znalazł rozwiązanie problemu, ale ten mu nie pozwala, postanawiając przejąć dowodzenie. Nagle Verago, który nadal jest chory, kicha, po czym wpada do stawu i wychodzi z niego w postaci żabotyla. Luna mówi Monsunowi, że muszą natychmiast odnaleźć Bruce'a. Monsun pyta, jak to zrobić. Nico natomiast mówi bratu, że to on ma powiedzieć, jak to zrobić, bo jest królem. Monsun zgadza się na to i potem pyta się Eleny, co ma zrobić. Elena mówi Monsunowi, że on ma przejąć władzę. Monsun natomiast mówi Elenie, że już jej powiedział, że się do tego nie nadaje. Elena natomiast mówi Monsunowi, iż wie, że on da radę, i przypomina mu, że to on znalazł transformujące korzenie w stawie, on wytropił korzenie do Grotto Mettamo i on zmusił Tropiciela do zdradzenia odwrócenia klątwy. Mówi mu także, że nawet o tym nie wiedząc, on przez cały ten czas rządził, i teraz nadszedł czas na przejęcie dowództwa i się nie poddać. Monsun natomiast pyta, co jeśli nikt nie polubi ani jego, ani jego pomysłów. Elena mówi Monsunowi, że to najtrudniejsze dla władcy i że on musi podjąć słuszną według niego decyzję, a nie najbardziej popularną. Monsun postanawia zrobić to, co Elena mu powiedziała, i pyta się jej, co ona wie o Bruce'ie. Elena mówi Monsunowi, że Bruce nie lubi tego, że ktoś zasłania mu słońce. Monsun sprawdza otoczenie i pyta się Eleny, czy jej berło sprawi, że wszystko urośnie. Elena odpowiada, że tak. Monsun mówi wszystkim, że ma plan, który polega na zasłonięciu słońca, a w ten sposób Bruce się znajdzie. Wszyscy protestują, dopóki Monsun do nich nie ryczy, dając znać, że to on rządzi. Elena prosi Monsuna, by wydał rozkazy. Monsun mówi Tornado, że potrzebują jej Snaptrapsów, i rozkazuje jej i Lunie zebrać Snaptrapsy, po jednym dla każdej, i być przygotowane, jak uda się wywabić Bruce'a, po czym rozkazuje pozostałym dla dobra planu być cicho. Elena powiększa drzewa swoim berłem. Powiększone drzewa zasłaniają słońce i rozwścieczony Bruce zdradza swoje położenie. Luna rusza w pościg za Bruce'm, który potem wpada w podrzuconego przez Tornado Snaptrapsa. Bruce wściekle mówi, że przyszedł nad staw, bo to jedyne miejsce, które jest dla wszystkich zakazane, ale i tak nie dostaje spokoju ani słońca. Verago mówi Bruce'owi, że to najmniejszy z jego problemów. Monsun mówi tacie, że ma to pod kontrolą, po czym nakazuje Lunie trzymać Bruce'a do góry nogami. Monsun mówi Bruce'owi, że jako tymczasowy król, może się z nim dogadać i że on będzie miał cały staw dla siebie, ale pod warunkiem, że on odwróci zaklęcie zmiennokształtne. Bruce zgadza się na ten układ. Potem Bruce przemienia wszystkich do normalności. Pojawia się Tropiciel, który chce znowu być kojotem. Elena szybko nakazuje Bruce'owi przemienić Tropiciela w snurtle'a. Bruce więc wykonuje polecenie i Tropiciel jest teraz snurtle'm. Po powrocie do pałacu, Verago mówi Monsunowi, że ma dobre i złe wiadomości. Monsun pyta się ojca, jaka jest zła wiadomość. Verago mówi synowi, że jego przeziębienie się pogorszyło przez to, że był w stawie. Elena pyta się Verago, jaka jest dobra wiadomość. Verago mówi, że dopóki nie wydobrzeje, to wie, komu może ufać w byciu królem. Monsun domyśla się, że ojciec miał jego na myśli. Verago więc rozkazuje Monsunowi iść przejąć władzę. Monsun idzie do straży i poddanych, i przemawia do nich. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Monsun zostaje tymczasowym królem Jagunów na czas choroby ojca. * Tropiciel próbuje przemienić się z powrotem w kojota, ale zamiast tego zostaje przemieniony w snurtle'a. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Monsun * Luna * Król Verago * Tornado * Bruce Pozostali bohaterowie * Nico * Zorza * Lotek * Eddie * Rayo * Jinx * Flappy * Tropiciel * Wódz Zefir (retrospekcja; wspomniany) * Mingo (retrospekcja) * Marimonda (wspomniana) * Strażnicy króla Verago * Jaguny Piosenka * Wings Up – Elena i Luna Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Most Bienvenido został zbudowany w odcinku "A Lava Story". * Świetliste berło zostało skrystalizowane i ulepszone po tym, jak Elena wpadła do studni Takainy, w odcinku "The Magic Within". * Nico, Zorza i Lotek zostali uczniami Monsuna w odcinku "Lot Jagunów". * Marimonda próbowała przejąć władzę nad Avalorem w odcinku "Kraina Jagunów". * Luna dołączyła do królewskiej straży Gwieździstej Doliny, a Tornado została jej partnerką, w odcinku "Luna's Big Leap". * Odcinek ten posiada kilka nawiązań do wydarzeń z odcinka "Father-in-Chief". ** Sekretna grota Grotto Mettamo posiada korzenie, które potrafią zmienić kogoś w inną postać. ** Monsun i Luna nie wiedzą o jaskini, bo nie byli w niej razem z Eleną, Błyskiem i jego dziećmi. ** Tropiciel próbował przemienić wodza Zefira w żabotyla. ** Tropiciel został przemieniony w żabotyla. * Snaptraps potrafią złapać swoje ofiary, co było zademonstrowane w odcinku "Luna's Big Leap". * Elena nauczyła się mocy "Bloom" Świetlistego berła w odcinku "The Tides of Change". Ciekawostki * Monsun czyta tytuł odcinka. Burzy czwartą ścianę, mówiąc, że to on. * To piętnasty odcinek, który posiada podsumowanie "W poprzednich odcinkach...". Narratorem w tym odcinku jest Monsun. * Morał: Bardziej ważne jest podejmowanie właściwych decyzji, niż tych najbardziej popularnych. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3